The Unlikely Happenstance
by mgeorgiexx
Summary: What happened when Skye was left alone at the Hub. Vaguely based on Agents of Shield episode 1x07 "The Hub". AU.


AU in which some of Skye's past is revealed.

* * *

The Unlikely Happenstance

Wandering around the Hub alone after being left by the team and Agent Hand, lost in thought about whether I would ever really fit in to AC's team, I received more than a few odd glances from the agents that passed by me. I continued walking but I was pulled out of my thoughts when a strong hand wrapped around my upper arm.

"Who are you?" a harsh voice asked as i was spun around "what are you doing here?", with the question his grip tightened like a vice. I looked up at the face of an agent that I didn't know, his grip on my arm beginning to become extremely painful as the blood was being denied passage down my arm. "Skye, my name's Skye" I responded whilst trying to pull my arm out of his hand. I noticed the team walking toward's us now, slowly, having not noticed the death like grip of this mans hand on me. The mystery agent demanded "Skye what? who are you?" continuing to hold onto the arm that was alarmingly becoming numb from lack of blood flow "I work as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D, will you let go of arm please?, you're hurting me" I responded struggling. The mans grip got impossibly tight, "who do you consult with? which team?", the team were coming closer but not yet close enough to see the hand holding me in place, not yet noticing that i was stood there, they looked deep in thought, FitzSimmons chattering to each other, AC and Ward looking deep in conversation and May looking stoic as usual. "let go! you're hurting me!" I almost whimpered at the agent with the vice like grip, but still he did not let go.

"I sugest you let the lady go" a deep voice said in a calm tone from behind me but the voice had an undeniable commanding tone "Now". The agent immediately let go and scampered off towards the door with his head angled towards the floor. My team were in hearing distance now after seeing that i was there, but I turned towards my unknown hero to thank him.

My eyes landed upon his face and my breath left my body all at once, "Clint" i breathed with tears in my eyes, this couldn't be possible. "Skye" his response was as breathy as mine, and with that i launched myself into his arms, sobbing. His partner, the unforgettable Natasha Romanoff, straightened watching me attack him, but I didn't care as i continued to sob into Clint's shoulder.

Moments passed and I realised we were being watched by not only Romanoff but the team also. Leaning back I looked into a pair of eyes I had not seen in too many years, "I thought you were dead" i whispered through the tears. Shaking his head he pulled me back into a bone crushing hug. I vaguely heard Ward saying my name, probably confused as to why I was crying into the shoulder of one of the avengers. I figured the my team and his partner deserved an explanation so I turned to look at them in the circle of Hawkeye's arms and asked "coffee?"

After we all made our way to the cafeteria of the Hub and got ourselves sat down, having not yet let go of Clint's hand, I looked towards my team as Clint looked towards his partner who looked as if she was about to break the hand that was currently connected to her partner. Huh, possessive much. AC was the first to break the awkward silence that had fallen across the little group, "so, what's going on?" he asked eying our connected hands. Clint responded with "I guess you all deserve to know".

"we lived together for a long time, when we were younger, but we haven't seen each other in such a long time." Ward continued to glare daggers at Clint. Natasha butted in before Clint could continue "who is she Clint?" behind the hard eyes I recognised the vulnerability that had been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. Clint turned to me and I nodded, bracing myself for the inevitable response we would get I turned to her and said "i'm his sister".

* * *

The reactions were as to be expected, FitzSimmons launched themselves into conversation throwing words at each others and me, Ward looked like he stopped breathing, Coulson simply asked "what?", Romanoff looked taken aback, even May looks confused. AC quieted everyone else by asking "explain". I figured since the audience was mainly consisted of people on my team I should be the one to explain "well you all know about my childhood" but i quickly realised Natasha didn't so I continued to say "I was placed in St Agnes orphanage as a baby by a person who I now know was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent" I turned towards Clint who was looking confused but shook my head signalling it was not the time to discuss that at the minute. He then cut me off "she was so tiny and i was already a teenager, I had already failed to protect my brother, and I knew the younger kids always ended up getting bullied by the older ones, so i took her under my wing" I chuckled at the unintentional pun which received a unamused glance from my brother.

"Anyway" he said "the older kids were expected to help with the younger kids so i took it upon myself to look after her, and help the nuns whenever she was concerned. Nobody messed with her unless they wanted to deal with me, which none of them did, so she was safe." he came to a stop so I continued "he taught me to swim and how to protect myself, he was the only other person I became close to at the orphanage, we were inseparable until he left, he was one of the reasons i went through as many foster homes as I did, I couldn't sleep without my big brother and I became the nightmare child. The last time I saw him in person I was only sixteen, but then I saw him in the battle of new york and I tried to find out where he was but i read a report that declared him MIA and i just assumed he was dead", by the time I was finished there was tears streaming down my face and everyone else looked shell shocked.

AC who seemed to have taken up the mouthpiece of the team once again asked me "why didn't you ever say anything?", my answer was very simple "I thought he was dead, I didn't think it really mattered". My brother pulled me off of my chair and onto his lap as the tears fell. A few minutes later when I had calmed down a little AC declared "well you've been apart long enough and you need to catch up, and you two can probably help find out more about Skye's history" he said to Clint and Natasha and he tun proceeded to stand up and made his way towards the doors that led to the Bus.

My brother discarded me onto the floor as we made our way after him and i could have sworn I heard Natasha whisper to Clint "Its unlikely he wants us so you and your sister can 'catch up', he probably's hoping that Steve will drop by" a chuckle emerged from my brother which was cut off by Natasha punching him in the shoulder, "and that was for not telling me you didn't have a sister". This was going to be fun.


End file.
